Thunder and Lightning
by raccon
Summary: Samantha hat keine Angst in einer Gewitternacht, oder doch?


Titel: Thunder and Lightning

Autor: Kiki

Disclaimer: Ich hatte, habe und werde nie irgendwelche Rechte an WaT haben.

Rating: PG

Hauptpersonen: Samantha, Jack

Typ: Angst, H/C, Friendship, UST

Inhalt: Ein nächtliches Gewitter und eine ängstliche Samantha...

Anmerkung: Nur eine flüchtige Idee in eine kleine einfache Story gepackt... erwartet nichts anspruchsvolles. gg Brauchte das nur...da ich bei meinen zwei anderen fics nicht weiterkomme:o)

Feedback: bettel

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Der erste Blitz des herannahenden Gewitters erleuchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Zimmer.

"21...22...23... .", zählte die junge Frau halb unter ihrer Bettdecke verschwunden leise. Dann das Donnergrollen, welches sie zusammenzucken ließ. Kurz darauf hörte sie auch die ersten Regentropfen, die ihr Fenster trafen. Erst nur vereinzelt, aber der Regen nahm schnell an Intensität zu. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sich der anfangs kleine Schauer in einen heftigen Gewitterregen verwandelt. Dann zuckte erneut ein Blitz durch die Nacht. 21...22...23. Ein ohrenbetäubender Donner dröhnte direkt hinterher.

Samantha wußte, daß es völlig irrational war vor einem harmlosen Gewitter Angst zu haben, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hasste Gewitter, vorallem nachts, seit ihrer Kindheit. Es hatte kein ausschlaggebendes Erlebnis gegeben, welches ihre Angst irgendwie begründen würde. Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt ihre Freundin angerufen und mit ihr geredet, das hatte sie die letzten Jahre immer getan. Sie hatten dann über belanglose Dinge geplaudert bis das Gewitter vorüber war. Doch bei ihrem letzten Anruf hatte ihr ihre Freundin nicht direkt, aber dennoch unmissverständlich klargemacht, daß Samantha sie in Zukunft nicht mehr nachts wegen eines Gewitters anrufen solle.

Wieder erhellte ein Blitz ihr Schlafzimmer. Gleich würde der Donner kommen. Samantha versuchte sich zu entspannen, versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, daß der Donner nichts gefährliches ist und sie in ihrer Wohnung sicher war... doch es nützte nichts. Kaum grollte der Donner auf, schrak sie wieder zusammen und verkroch sich unter ihrer Decke.

"Samantha Spade. Du bist eine FBI-Agentin.", murmelte sie vorwurfsvoll. "Du hast doch keine Angst vor einem kleinen Gewitter."

Der nächste Donnerschlag folgte und machte Sam's neugewonnenen Mut zunichte. Wütend über ihre eigene Furcht tastete Samantha nach ihrem Handy, welches sie auf dem Nachttisch liegen hatte. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob sie nicht doch einfach ihre Freundin anrufen sollte. Jedoch verwarf sie den Gedanken gleich wieder. Was würde ihr es bringen? Ihre Freundin würde verärgert auflegen und böse auf sie sein und Samantha hätte das Gewitter immer noch nicht überstanden.

Samantha ging die Namen in ihrem Handy durch. Ihre Mutter? Die würde sie wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären und ebenfalls verärgert auflegen. Was auch durchaus verständlich war, denn Sam wäre auch nicht erfreut, wenn bei ihr mitten in der Nacht jemand anrufen würde und einfach nur reden wollte.

Danny? Samantha hatte keine Zweifel, daß er ihr ein gewisses Maß an Verständnis entgegenbringen und mit ihr plaudern würde bis das Gewitter vorüber war. Jedoch Danny wachzubekommen wäre schon ein Zeitaufwand, der die ganze Nacht dauern würde.

Den erneuten Blitz bemerkte Samantha unter ihrer Decke nicht, aber dem darauffolgenden Donner, der sie erschaudern ließ, konnte sie sich nicht entziehen.

Jack? "Irgendeiner muss daranglauben.", brummte sie gleichgültig und betätigte die Ruftaste. Einige Male ertönte der Rufton und Samantha spielte mit dem Gedanken schnell wieder aufzulegen, da ihr das Ganze etwas peinlich wurde. Doch ein erneutes Donnern ließ ihre Angst von neuem Überhand gewinnen.

"Malone?", meldete sich auch eine verschlafen brummende Stimme.

"Jack.", murmelte Samantha, sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte.

"Sam, was gibt es?", wollte er wissen während er wahrscheinlich versuchte nicht gleich wieder einzuschlafen.

Samantha versuchte einen triftigen Grund ihres nächtlichen Anrufs zufinden. Doch so richtig wollte ihr keiner einfallen. Sie konnte ihm doch schlecht sagen, daß sie Angst vor dem Gewitter hatte.

"Ich wollte nur mal hören, wie es dir geht.", antwortete sie ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie sagte. "Und ein wenig reden."

Einige Sekunden war es still am anderen Ende, dann war die Verbindung tot. Verwirrt starrte Samantha auf ihr Handy . Hatte er aufgelegt? Natürlich hatte er das, rügte sie sich selbst. Sie hätte sich selbst doch für verrückt erklärt bei einem nächtlichen Anruf mit so einer dämlichen Ausrede zukommen.

Sam schob ihre Bettecke ein wenig zur Seite, legte ihr Handy zurück auf den Nachttisch und blickte zum Fenster. Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen die Fensterscheiben. Sie hoffte, daß das Gewitter schon vorüber war als wieder ein Blitz das Zimmer erleuchtete. Sie begann zu zählen 21...22...23... und sofort folgte der Lärm des Donners.

Samantha hatte Mühe das andere Geräusch, welches sich unter das Donnergetöse gemischt hatte zu zuordnen. Es war ihr Handy, daß klingelte.

"Spade.", meldete sie sich mit unsicherer Stimme.

"Ich wollte nur sichergehen, daß ich mich eben nicht geirrt habe und du nicht angerufen hast, um mit mir zu plaudern.", begann Jack sofort. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr verschlafen, wie noch kurz zuvor.

"Ähm...", Samantha wußte nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. "...doch.", antwortete sie schließlich zögernd.

"Du hast in letzter Zeit aber schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?", fragte Jack ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

"Bei mir ist es kurz nach halb eins.", antwortete sie und bemerkte, daß ihr Schlafzimmer wieder von einem Blitz erleuchtet würde. "21...22...23...", zählte sie leise.

"Was?", wollte Jack wissen.

"Nichts."

"Sam, hast du getrunken?", erkundigte Jack sich jetzt besorgt.

Samantha hörte schon das herannahende Donnergrollen. "Nein, ich hab ni...", sie brach ab als das Grollen zunahm.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Jack mit Nachdruck wissen als er bemerkte, daß Samantha nicht weitersprach. "Warum schläfst du nicht?"

"Ich kann nicht.", murmelte sie und kroch wieder unter ihre Decke.

"Warum nicht?", hakte Jack nach.

Samantha suchte krampfhaft nach einem Grund, den sie Jack nennen konnte ohne sich die Blöße geben und ihre Angst zugeben zu müssen. Es blitzte erneut.

"Sam?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Mir geht... .", sie verstummte abermals vor Schreck als es ohrenbetäubend laut donnerte. Sie versuchte sich auf das Telefonat zu konzentrieren, aber das gelang ihr diesmal nicht.

"Sam? Hast du Angst vor dem Gewitter?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Nein, Jack.", entgegnete sie fast ein wenig zu energisch. "Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Gewitter."

"Und warum zählst du die Sekunden zwischen Blitz und Donner und brichst im Satz ab, wenn es dann donnert?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Samantha schnaufte. Warum war es ihr selbst am Telefon unmöglich Jack anzulügen?

"Also schön... ich hab ein bißchen Angst.", gab sie zu und lauschte kurz dem Regen, der unaufhörlich gegen ihre Fensterscheibe trommelte.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nein. Ich will nur über irgendwas reden bis das Gewitter vorbei ist.", entgegnete sie schließlich und bemerkte das erneute Blitzen.

"Okay, über was willst du reden?"

Sam kuschelte sich fest in ihre Decke ein, da es jeden Augenblick donnern müsste.

"Ist mir egal...nur nicht über das Wetter.", versuchte sie zu scherzen, zuckte jedoch wiederholt zusammen als es donnerte. Jack antwortete nicht und Samantha befürchtete schon, daß die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Doch dann hörte sie ein Rascheln und Klappern vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Jack?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Was machst du da?"

"Och...ich hab mir nur was zu trinken geholt.", antwortete er und klang ein wenig ertappt.

Samantha schwieg einen Moment.

"Es tut mir Leid, daß ich dich geweckt habe.", entschuldigte sie sich. "Aber ich wußte nicht, wen ich sonst hätte anrufen sollen."

"Wen hast du denn früher immer angerufen?", wollte Jack wissen.

Samantha drehte sich auf den Rücken und schob die Decke beiseite, da es langsam ziemlich warm darunter wurde.

"Ich hab eine Freundin angerufen, aber sie hat mir beim letzten mal mehr oder weniger direkt mitgeteilt, daß ich sie nicht mehr anrufen soll.", berichtete sie.

"Und da dachtest du, dann holst du eben einen Kollegen aus dem Schlaf?", fragte Jack mit vergnügter Stimme.

"So in etwa, ja.", antwortete Samantha und lächelte kurz.

"Und da fiel deine Wahl gerade auf mich? Deinen Boss?"

"Und Freund.", berichtigte sie. "Und du weißt, daß Danny wie ein Stein schläft. Und Martin wahrscheinlich schnarchend daneben liegt."

Samantha vernahm erneut seltsame Geräusche am anderen Ende, dachte sich aber nichts dabei da sie damit beschäftigt war den Donner, welcher gerade ertönte, zu ignorieren.

"Warum machst du nicht einfach den Fernseher oder das Radio an?", wollte Jack wissen, um Samantha davon abzulenken sich auf den Donner zu konzentrieren.

"Das hilft nicht.", erklärte sie kurz und zog ihre Decke wieder etwas höher. "Können wir von was anderem reden?"

"Klar.", kam prompt die Antwort.

"Danke. Wie geht es Hannah und Kate?", erkundigte sich Sam.

"Oh, gut. Ich war letztes Wochenende in Chicago gewesen.", erzählte er. "Sie gewöhnen sich langsam an die neue Umgebung."

"Das ist schön.", bemerkte sie. "Jack, bist du bei dem Wetter draußen?"

Etwas irritiert hatte Samantha mitbekommen, daß der Regen am anderen Ende der Leitung ziemlich nah klang.  
"Was!? Nein, ich hab nur mein Fenster einen Spalt offen. Ich mag die frische Luft während des Regens.", erklärte er schnell.

Es blitzte erneut. Doch Samantha war so sehr in Gedanken, daß sie es gar nicht bemerkte.

"Du hast in zwei Wochen Urlaub.", stellte Jack fest.

"Stimmt.", bestätigte Samantha erfreut. "Ich werd für ein paar Tage meine Mutter besuchen."

"Euer Verhältnis ist besser geworden?!",

Samantha nickte, sich nicht ganz bewußt, daß Jack es nicht sah. "Ja, wir werden wahrscheinlich nie ein super Mutter-Tochter-Verhältnis haben, aber es ist okay so wie es jetzt ist."

"Das freut mich.", entgegnete Jack. "Du hast gar nicht gezählt...?"

"Was?", fragte Sam etwas verwirrt, da sie nicht wußte, was Jack meinte.

"Es hat vorhin geblitzt und eben gedonnert.", erklärte er kurz.

"Oh, hab ich nicht mitbekommen."; gab sie freudig zu. "Was jetzt aber nicht bedeutet, daß wir das Gespräch beenden müssen."

Samantha war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Jack jetzt hoffte, daß er nun zu seiner Nachtruhe kommen und auflegen würde.

"Keine Angst, ich bin hier.", beruhigte er sie sofort.

Erleichtert wagte Sam einen Blick zu ihrem Fenster hinüber, daß einzige was sie jedoch sah, waren Regentropfen, die sich an ihrer Scheiben tumelten. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Wohnungstür. Erschrocken hob Samantha den Kopf und starrte durch die Schlafzimmertür in den Flur.

"Jack,", flüsterte sie. "da ist jemand an der Tür."

"Wer?", wollte er wissen.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin im Schlafzimmer.", entgegnete Samantha und schob langsam ihre Bettdecke zur Seite. "Moment ich werd mal nachsehen."

Mit dem Handy am Ohr stand sie auf, blickte nocheinmal vorsichtig zum Fenster und lief dann den Flur zur Wohnungstür entlang. Das Einzige, was sie hörte war der Regen und ihr Atem, der vor Anspannung etwas schneller als gewöhnlich war. Sie vergewisserte sich, daß ihre Waffe auf dem kleinen Schränkchen im Flur lag - sicher war sicher. Sam schlich die letzten Meter bis zur Tür und blickte dann durch den Türspion. Sie erkannte im matten Licht des Hausflurs das bekannte Gesicht und entriegelte lächelnd die Tür.

"Was machst du denn hier?", wollte sie schmunzelnd von ihrem Gegenüber wissen.

"Ich dachte, du könntest ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen.", antwortete er.

Samantha trat zur Seite, um ihr Gegenüber reinzulassen. "Ähm, ich muss eben noch ein Telefonat beenden."

Der Mann nickte wissend.

"Jack?", wandt sich Samantha wieder ihrem Anruf zu. "Ich muss auflegen."

"Warum das?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich hab Besuch."

"Wer ist es?"

"Ein Freund.", antwortete sie und grinste den Mann an, der ihr gegenüberstand und eben so wie sie das Handy vom Ohr nahm und die Abbruch-Taste drücke.

Sie standen sich einen Moment schweigend gegenüber bis Sam bemerkte, daß sie außer ihrem T-Shirt und ein paar Shorts nichts anhatte.

"Mir ist ein wenig kühl. Ich würde gerne wieder zurück ins Bett.", meinte sie und verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

Der Mann nickte und begleitete sie, eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, zurück in ihre Schlafzimmer.

"Du bist ganz nass.", stellte sie lächelnd fest.

"Es regnet draußen.", erklärte er kurz.

"Du wirst mein Bett ganz nass machen."

Er lachte leise und schloß dann die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen.

Es blitzte... 21...22...23... .

ThE EnD


End file.
